youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella in Sonic Style
Cinderella is a 1950 American animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney with your favorite Sonic X characters like Amy Rose as Cinderella. Plot Cinderella is only child of a widowed aristocrat. After deciding that his dearly beloved daughter needs a mother's care, Cinderella's father marries Lady Tremaine (Rouge), a proud and confident woman with two daughters from her first marriage, Drizella (Blaze) and Anastasia (Sally Acorn). Plain and socially awkward, these stepsisters are bitterly envious of the beautiful and charming Cinderella. After the death of Cinderella's father, Lady Tremaine and her daughters take over the estate, begin to abuse and mistreat Cinderella out of jealousy and even allow their cat, Lucifer to torment her. Despite being forced into servitude in her own home, Cinderella (Amy Rose) becomes a kind and gentle woman and befriends the animals living in the barn and many of the mice and birds who live in and around the chateau. At the royal palace, the King (Silver) is distressed that his son (Sonic) does not intend to marry. Determined to see grandchildren, the King and the Duke (Charmy) organize a ball for Prince Charming in an effort to enable his son to marry, with every eligible maiden in the kingdom requested to attend. When the invitation to the ball arrives, Cinderella asks her stepmother if she can attend, since she too is an eligible maiden. Lady Tremaine agrees, provided Cinderella finishes her chores and finds something suitable to wear. Her animal friends, led by Jaq (Tails) and Gus (Knuckles), fix a gown that belonged to Cinderella's late mother, using beads and a sash cast away by Drizella and Anastasia. When Cinderella wears her dress just before departing, Lady Tremaine compliments Cinderella's gown, subtly pointing out the beads and sash. Angered by the apparent theft of the discarded items, the stepsisters destroy the gown, forcing Cinderella to remain behind while her step-family leaves for the royal ball. At the point of giving up her hopes and dreams, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother (Vanilla) appears and bestows upon Cinderella a silver blue dress with glass slippers, transforms a pumpkin and various animals into a carriage with horses, a coachman and a footman. Cinderella departs for the ball after the godmother warns her that the spell will break at the stroke of midnight, meaning that her dress and everything else will change back to the way they were. At the ball, the Prince rejects every girl (especially the stepsisters) until he sees Cinderella. The two falls in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds until the clock starts to chime midnight. Cinderella flees to her coach and away from the castle, inadvertently dropping one of her glass slippers. After the Duke tells the King of the disaster, they plan to find Cinderella with the slipper they recovered during her exit. The next morning, the King proclaims that the Grand Duke will visit every house in the kingdom to find the girl who fits the glass slipper, so that she can be married to the Prince. When this news reaches Cinderella's household, her stepmother and stepsisters prepare for the Grand Duke's arrival. Cinderella, overhearing the news, begins dreamily humming the song from the palace ball the previous night. Upon realizing that Cinderella is the girl who danced with the Prince, Lady Tremaine locks Cinderella up to her attic bedroom. When the Grand Duke arrives, the mice steal the key to Cinderella's room, but before they can deliver it they are ambushed by Lucifer. The animals alert Bruno, Cinderella's bloodhound, who scares Lucifer out of the house. As the Duke prepares to leave after the stepsisters unsuccessfully try on the slipper, Cinderella appears and requests to try it on. Knowing that the slipper will fit, Lady Tremaine trips the footman, causing him to drop the slipper which shatters into hundreds of pieces. The Duke laments over the broken slipper, but Cinderella produces the other glass slipper, much to her stepmother's horror. Delighted at this indisputable proof of the maiden's identity, the Duke slides the slipper onto her foot which fits perfectly. Soon after, Cinderella and the Prince celebrate their wedding, surrounded by confetti tossed by the King, the Grand Duke and the mice. Cast Amy Rose as Amy from Amy and the beast.jpg|Amy as Cinderella|link=Amy Rose Rouge the Bat.jpg|Rouge as Lady Tremaine|link=Rouge the Bat Charmy Bee 7.jpg|Charmy as Grand Duke|link=Charmy Bee Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as The King|link=Silver the Hedgehog Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Jaq|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Gus|link=Knuckles the Echidna Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as The Prince|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally as Anastasia Tremaine|link=Sally Acorn Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as Drizella Tremaine|link=Blaze the Cat Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Fairy Godmother|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies